Operation: FRIENDS
by Paulagirl
Summary: When something goes during a 'vacation', and a fellow operative has been taken, it's up to the rest of Sector V to save her...meanwhile, the said captive makes a new friend...... Abby and Hoagie Romance
1. Chapter 1: Probation!

[Okay! So, this is Paulagirl here on a KND craze, and I have had a good idea over the weekend that has been bugging me all day today at school. Yes, this is a numbuh 2 and 5 romance, but I will add in some 3 x 4 for those Wally x Kuki lovers. And...as an added bonus, I shall add an occ for a romance with none other than...Chris Brown, just kidding. None other than Nigel Uno! So, before I get to the juicy prologue or whatever..here are the yucky disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own the Kids Next Door, or Mr. Warburton's ideas. Although if I did own the KND, I would've had made a spin-off series of the TND with numbuhs 2-5...although numbah five becomes supreme commander...but there would've been plenty of romance!

I do own, however, my name, my occ (which is me if it's that obvious) and the ideas of these romance sequences.

So...without further ado...the story!

2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2 5 2

**Now Loading Kids Next Door Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**F riends**

**R eally**

**I ntrest in**

**E nduring**

**N autical**

**D iabolical**

**S ituations**

**...Begin Transmission...**

"So, you stupid boys. You once again had to be saved by numbuhs 3 and 5...that's it I'm putting ye on probation," a screeched voice by none other than Franny a.k.a. Numbuh 86 yelled through the monitor at a boy. (what a surprise)

"But numbuh 86, me and numbuhs 2 and 4 would've gotten there as quick as we could've, if you didn't make us go on your errands first," Numbuh 1, a.k.a Nigel protested as he contacted via sattelite with KND Moonbase.

"All the same numbuh 1," another voice said as she pushed numbuh 86 out of the computer monitor. "Maybe you should take a rest, you can't keep going on missions every time there's a distress call," numbuh 362 said, calmly as she could.

"But...that's what the KND is about: helping those in trouble," numbuh 1 added, before numbuh 362 waved her hand off.

"That's all and final. Two weeks probation...End transmission," she added before the computer screen went full black.

"So...what now numbuh 1," numbuh 2, Hoagie, asked as he readjusted the yellow tinted goggles.

"We wait...and take a rest," he replied shrugging on what they should do next. Looking over to the other operatives on the rounded couch, he sighed before waving them off as a sign he didn't want to be talked to at the moment.

"Great, now that cruddy girl's got us on pro- proba," numbuh four began, trying to repeat what numbuh 362 had called their suspension. He scratched his blonde head in confusion as he tried to think on it.

"Probation," numbuh 5 answered, her eyes hidden by the huge red cap she wore. "Besides, it's not so bad...everyone needs a break now and then," she added cooly, while she leaned back on the couch.

"Easy for you to say," numbuh 2 began as he made his way back to the couch. "You and numbuh 3 didn't get yelled at," he finished, picking up one of his model airplanes.

"Numbuh 5 knows that the reason you three got caught, was because you and numbuh 4 were still trading yipper cards on the bus when ya should've been keeping back-up," she reprimanded, looking at him with a bit of a knowing glare.

Soon, a hint of red grew in both of numbuh 2 and 4's cheeks. Numbuh 3 only giggled as she pulled ut a random rainbow monkey from nowhere. "Well, at least now I can use my, ' Stuck on Probation, but still Happy About it,' Rainbow Monkey," she sighed, hugging a yellow colored monkey with a trench coat on and a fake paper sticking out of the pockets saying probation.

"Talk about being literal," numbuh 2 said, as he began to play with the airplane in his hand, zooming it about.

2x52x52x5x25x2x5x2x52x52x5x2x52x52x52x52x5x2x52x5x2x52x52x52x52x52x52x52x52x52x52x5

[All right, I couldn't think of a good prolouge, it took me a while to finish this...I have a snow day today, whoo-hoo! Please review, and if you have some good ideas, I might use them.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Much Fun at the Beach

Okay, I thought that this wouldn't be popular to do, but since my other story is on hiatus in my mind, I've decided to continue with this one...because my ideas are coming back to me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND...but I'm glad that Nigel and Lizzie have broken up...at least that is what I've been led to believe since I've never seen Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D...if any of you have, could you give me a review for this story, and tell me what happens? That would be swell.

Same goes for CARAMEL...please?

Chapter Two: Not so Much Fun in the Sun

The operatives looked at each other, wondering what they should do that day—scratch that, for the next two weeks? Almost immediately, Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked towards Numbuhs 2 and 4 with scowls upon their faces.

"What," Numbuh 2 asked in defense.

"Nothing," numbuh 5 replied, pulling a magazine from her hat

After playing for a bit with her On-Probation-but-still-Happy-About-it Rainbow monkey, numbuh 3 had gotten bored. "What should we do now," she sighed. Usually, she would find something to do today, but there were no Rainbow Monkey shows on today, for the writers were on hiatus, and it seemed a bit too hot inside.

"Numbuh 5's got an idea: let's go to the beach," numbuh 5 said, looking up from the magazine. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged in agreeing to her idea...all, except for numbuh 1.

About a two hour trip in the S.C.H.O.O.L.B.U.S., and several whines from a certain 'fearless' leader later, the team arrived on the beach, ready to have some fun.

"No, you can't make me, I won't do it. Can't I at least stay in the B.U.S.?" Numbuh 1 asked as he was forcibly dragged by Numbuh 2 and 5 by the arms, and Numbuhs 3 and 4 by the legs. In fact, it was more like they were carrying him.

"Fine, go ahead. I'm gonna go get buried in the sand," Numbuh 4 told him, throwing Numbuh 1's leg down for Numbuh 3 to handle, causing her to fall to the floor. Watching the Australian run onto the hot sand and in a matter of minutes, get buried under the sand, she let go of Numbuh 1's foot as well.

"Wait for me Wally," she cried, taking a shovel and pail with her. She positioned her self a little close by him, starting to make a sandcastle as Numbuh 4 kept singing about being buried...in the sand.

"Please, they left me...why won't you two," Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.

"Because, for one thing: you need to do as Numbuh 362 said, take a break," Numbuh 5 told him, before Numbuh 2 began to giggle a bit. Hearing this, she rolled her amber-brown eyes knowing what was to come.

"And," the pilot began. "You should get some sun, you're so ashy...you're gray," he joked, before letting go of Numbuh 1's arm in laughter.

"Will you stop that! That's not even funny," Numbuh 5 yelled at him, letting go of Numbuh 1's arm as well to take off her hat and to pursue in chasing him so she could beat him with it. While they ran all over the beach, Numbuh 1 snickered to himself as he snuck back onto the vehicle and closed the door.

"Finally, all to myself. Away from the beach," he whispered in a relieved sigh. Looking about to make sure no one was looking, he turned on the monitors to watch if anyone came by and then, from behind his back he pulled out a Rainbow monkey. "Hello little friend," he cooed while stroking it's fake fur.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys. Extra round, and super chunk--" he was cut off with singing the theme song while making the said Rainbow Monkey dance when he heard Numbuh 3 outside cry,

"Hey Wally, have you seen my 'Day at the Beach' Rainbow Monkey? It has yellow fur with pink polka-dots and it's wearing swimming trunks."

"I don't care where your stupid doll is. I'm, _**'nah-na-nah, buried in the sand**_," Numbuh 4 yelled as he began to sing again.

Sure enough, the said missing Rainbow monkey was the exact one Numbuh 1 held in his hands. Shrugging thinking that she wouldn't need it for now, seeing as how she was playing with her 'boyfriend', he began to sing the rest of the song while playing.

"Aww, come on now Numbuh 5! Stop, I said I was sorry," Numbuh 2 whined as Numbuh 5 was still pelting him with her hat. During the chase, he had the upper hand by swerving a bit to throw her off, but then after tripping on a girl's Barbie doll, he had fell to the ground. And that was where he had received his punishment.

Seeing he had gotten the message, at least for now, she stood up off of him, placing the cap on her head as cooly as she's done before. "Numbuh 5 forgives ya..for now," she told him as she walked off to place down her beach chair.

Standing up, he rubbed his head watching her do so. Numbuh 2 looked over at the sea thinking it might be good to swim for a bit, or at least play around. At first he was going to ask Numbuh 5 if she wanted to join him, but then again she seemed a bit relaxed already.

Scooting against the hot sand with his feet, he made his way towards the water, ready to dive in to play in it's cool waves. "Hey Abby," he called out to the cool girl tanning. Watching her raise her cap to look at him, he added, "watch this!"

Taking a deep breath, he dived into the water putting himself into a handstand underneath. After a few minutes, he rose up to breath,. "How was that," he asked, but was answered by tons of screams.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad was it," he asked, before his teammates shouted towards him. Numbuh 2 was too far away to hear them, but after getting the water from his ears, he heard Numbuh 5 cry, "Hoagie! Get the heck outta that water, there's a ship."

"Aww, I wanna play with the ship," Numbuh 3 smiled, before skipping towards the water, only to be pulled back by Numbuh 4, causing her to pout.

Turning around slowly, Numbuh 2 was withing 20 feet of a ship coming towards him. It was huge, with two mainsails and 5 supporting ones. A mermaid with a cow half instead of a human half was on the starboard. Yells and shouts of gruffed-voiced men could be heard from the ship. "Whoa," was all Numbuh 2 could say.

"Get outta there," Numbuh 5 told him again as she ran into the ocean to pull out her stunned friend.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations," Numbuh 1 yelled as he came out of the vehicle, the 'Day at the Beach' rainbow monkey still in his arms.

"Hey! There's my rainbow monkey," Numbuh 3 cried at Numbuh 1, who in turn threw the toy in question aside to go back into the bus for some weapons.

"Numbuh 2, where's our weapons," Numbuh 1 asked him as the pilot came forward.

"We're on probation, remember? I thought we wouldn't need them," he shrugged embarrassed, before Numbuh 5 whacked him with her cap.

"Well, they can still get a lickin'," Numbuh 4 said as he dashed foreward to go fight the oncoming ship.

Watching him run, Numbuh 5 looked at the ship, it seemed awfully familiar with the main design of the ship, in fact it reminded her of Captain Sticky Beard. But then again, this ship was a bit entirely different, for one thing: it only went on water, while ol' Stickybuns' went on land and water both.

"Ye-har mateys! Lower thee anchor," a voice was heard as a huge milk-carton shaped anchor fell to the the sand, as many pirates came onto the beach. With their swords out, which where straws, the pirates immediately went to abandoned coolers and snack shops.

"What the," Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow. "Numbuh 4, wait a minute," she called out, but it was too late. A straw-armed pirate turned around to the small blond boy and easily whacked him off while searching the cooler.

"It seems these pirates are like Sticky Buns' crew...but, what kind of pirates are they," Numbuh 1 pondered watching them pillage.

"Maybe they're friendly pirates," Numbuh 3 piped up as she went to go help Numbuh 4.

"I'd doubt that," Numbuh 2 snorted, before adding, " you know numbuh 5, just to be safe, you'd better hide your stash of candy before they make a 'sucker' out of you," he laughed while rolling on the sand.

"As much as I'd like to his you right now, we've got to find a way to get the pirates off the beach," Numbuh 5 sighed, trying her best to ignore Numbuh 2's joke.

"Captain, I found it," a pirate said as he held up a carton of milk, chocolate to be exact.

"Excellent First Mate, keep at it laddies, for there's sure to be chocolate and strawberry milk about. Don't get the whites...except for vanilla," the Captain's voice could be heard from the ship.

"Oh, they're milk pirates. No wonder there's been a shortage of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate milk lately," Numbuh 1 said hearing upon the pirates.

"Again, Numbuh 5, you'd better watch out," Numbuh 2 joked even more loudly this time, before the team was telling him to shut up so they wouldn't be spotted.

Soon, two pirates spotted the team, seeing as how they were the only people left on the beach, and they whispered amongst each other before running towards them."You're coming with us, we know you're hiding chocolate," two pirates came towards Numbuh 5 with their straws out, nice and pointy.

"What? My skin's this color, just because Numbuh 5's brown doesn't mean she's actually," Numbuh 5 protested before they hit her on the side of her neck causing her to pass out.

"Numbuh 5," her teammates shouted, they were about to go save her, but more Pirates held the rest of the members back.

"Let us go," Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Yeah, you can't keep us back," Numbuh 4 added.

"Numbuh 5, send me a postcard after your trip, okay," Numbuh 3 waved to the unconsious girl as she was carried away.

"Abby," Hoagie cried the loudest, seeing his friend get carried away. Falling to his knees, he whispered, "it's all my fault."

As the pirates left the team to get back on the ship to be set off for another beach to pillage, the remaining 4 operatives looked at each other. "Don't worry team, we'll get her back. I'm sure of it," Numbuh 1 said.

"How? We're on pro-proo-proba," Numbuh 4 began, having trouble once again.

"Probation," Numbuh 3 corrected him, swinging her head from side to side.

"Yeah that. How are we gonna do that, if we're stuck?" This had gotten Numbuh 1 a bit surprised, their operative was now captured by hardly any force, and now that they're supposed to be on vacation or something...how are they supposed to get their second-in-command back? Go find the ship and ask nicely?

"I'll find a way," Numbuh 2 said, sounding a bit more solemn,which surprised the whole team.

dun dun duuuuuun! Numbuh 5's been captured, and in a way, it is Numbuh 2's fault. Sorry it sounds a little racist because of the whole 'mistaking her skin for chocolate milk thing,' but sometimes, it turns out that way.

Don't worry, I'm about the same skintone as Numbuh 5, maybe a smidge lighter, so it's kinda making a joke at myself.

Anyway, please review. I might give ya an invisi-brownie if you do!


	3. Chapter 3: New Places, New Faces

--A/N: Hello again! Yay, five more reviews and they are very positive. Also, I hope I hadn't caused any nightmares thanks to Nigel's moment with Kuki's Rainbow Monkey...that part just came to me while writing! Also, from here on out, I'm going to call the operatives by their real names, okay? Anyway, here goes the disclaimer, I found out that I didn't put it in the last chapter..or did I?

**Disclaimer:** Why must I disclaim? I do own KND, buah hah ha, and a little Numbuh 1 plushie is in my room! pauses until tomatoes are thrown at her. All right, you got me, I don't own them...and I don't own a Nigel plushie. Lizzie might, but I don't know, I haven't seen Operation Girlfriend, still! shouts to the sky WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO?!

Now that my sanity is back, on with the fic!--

TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE

Chapter 3: New Places, New Faces

TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE

"We've caught the booty captain, and one of **_them_**, just like ya said," a pirate said as he threw a bag filled of cartons onto the floor. He was careful enough though, to make sure the milk inside each carton wouldn't burst through.

"That's all well and good mate, but let me see if ye did catch one of **_them_** like I asked," the Captain of the ship said as he came out of the door. His shadow casted a huge height, but when he came forward out on deck, his stature was no bigger than of a leprechaun/midget.

Peering close with the only eye he had, for the left one was covered with an eye patch, he looked over their captive, who was still unconscious due to the pressure point that was hit. "Aye, that be she. Now that we've got two chocolates, two vanillas, we need to set sail for the next beach," he declared, swinging his sword about.

As the others on the ship cheered at their Captain's declaration of more Pillage, the said Captain added, "we'll be drinking as kings tonight, or my name not be Captain Dairy-tooth, sailor of the many beaches!" Again, the other pirates cheered some more as he turned to the pirate who brought on the prisoner.

"Take her and put her with the other chocolate. Near the bows of the ship, if ye have forgotten, Long John Cow."

Long John Cow nodded and picked up the girl, making sure the cap on her head was still on, and went down into the bows of the ship until he came upon a dreary hallway. Stopping at the edge of the hall, he fished through his tattered pocket, and pulled out a key with it's teeth in the shape of cheese.

"You've got a new roommate. Play nice," he growled to the other person in the cell as he threw the girl in his arms in there, closing the door after laughing heartily.

TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE

_Ow...if I ever get my hands on numbuh 2, I'll...wait, where am I. Why does it smell like a freezer down here...it's way too cold, _she shivered before opening her eyes. Abby felt a little welt on the side of her neck, where she was hit before she had passed out.

"What is this place," she moaned, before standing up. Looking forward, she could see her own breath, which proved herself right. It _was_ too cold. Almost immediately, she began to shiver and shake in her swimsuit, while muttering under her breath that she should've brought another pair of clothes.

"Wow, didn't expect you to be up so soon," a voice said in the dark, except for the candle light that flickered nearby on the table, making Abby go into a fighting stance.

"W-w-who are you? W-w-what do ya want," Abby's teeth chattered, making her voice stutter a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fight. I'm in the same boat you're in—pun intended," the voice replied, before appearing before her after a jump. Abby could see that the person she was talking to had jumped from the top hammock-bunk from above.

Staring her down, Abby could see she was a girl of normal height, maybe an inch or two smaller than Abby herself, though her skin seemed just like her own, an African-American persuasion...maybe a tone bit lighter. The girl also wore a huge Laker's Jersey with a purple torso and gold sleeves, with her black hair in two pigtail hanging from gold scrunchies. The girl also added, in a confused tone, "why are you in a swimsuit? In case you haven't noticed, isn't it a little cold in here?"

"S-s-so Abby's noticed," Abby replied sarcastically, lowering her fists.

"Anyway, you probably need some new clothes. Hold on, I've got some," the girl told her, before disappearing underneath the table to pull out a duffel bag. "Before they captured me, I happened to grab my duffel bag, " she explained to Abby, while the said girl went to the bottom hammock to sit.

"Ya got any blue? Abby's sorta fond of blue--" she was cut off as the girl who rummaged through the bag threw a large Blue Jersey, that was a bit similar to the one Abby always wore back home. "Thanks," she added, before putting the shirt over her swimsuit, which then, the girl had thrown her some shorts as well.

"Never leave home without it," the girl beamed at her as she kicked the duffel bag under the desk. "Don't tell them I have it, or else they might begin to search through that too," she whispered, to which Abby nodded.

"So, who are you. You never did answer Abby's question," Abby asked her, a little skeptical of why the girl would be so nice.

"It's Paula. And I take it, that your name is Abby? The third-person dialect kinda ruined it for you," she smirked. "Anyway, how did you get here? Let me guess, they took you, because of your skin," Paula asked her while leaning against the wall while crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. Why, you've been taken for that as well," Abby asked her, raising an eyebrow before the both of them yelled out: "_**Duh**_!" Which caused them both to giggle.

"But don't worry, they're not that racist, because I heard through the walls that they've captured to white boys before me," Paula shrugged. "I haven't found out what they want to do with us though, but I heard they're looking for , Strawberry?"

"Makes sense. But they could just go pillage regular milk, let alone just buy it, rather than pillage people of the same color too," Abby began to think aloud.

"Well, whatever they're up to, let's just hope we all get to go home when all of this is over."

TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE

The ride back to the Tree house was quiet, minus the humming of Kuki until Wally told her exactly what had happened...then the next half of the trip home was filled with cries and wails of Kuki.

As the S.C.H.O.O.L.B.U.S landed as normal in the hangar, each team member filed out of the vehicle, still looking shocked, and sad at the same time.

When everyone had finished going to their rooms to change, and had went into the main room to begin to assess the situation, Nigel walked to the stand so he could begin his speech, only to notice that Hoagie wouldn't stop looking at the tube that had the number 5 painted on it, as though he was waiting for her to come out of it any moment, while Wally kept patting Kuki's back as she continued to wail for her friend.

Clearing his throat so the operatives would pay attention, Nigel began to speak. "Okay team, let's assess the situation. There's a new ship about, taking flavored milk from stores and even the kids themselves. Let's assume that this is so they could let the parents force the unflavored regular milk upon us, causing us not to enjoy it anymore," Nigel began.

"But, what would they want with Numbuh 5? It's not like she's made of milk," Kuki gasped between sobs, while taking out a rainbow-monkey-embroided hankie from her long green sleeve.

"That's what makes it surprising. Suppose by taking different kids of the color of the flavored milk, they hope to gain something," Nigel replied, while banging the table.

"If they want milk so bad, why don't they just take the cows as well," Wally shrugged, trying to make a joke, though it wasn't in his nature to make them, it was Hoagie's.

Speaking of the boy in question, Nigel turned to look over at Hoagie who hadn't said anything since they had gotten home. "Numbuhs 3, 4, you two shall guard the tree house. Me and numbuh 2 will go to moon base and tell them what has happened," Nigel ordered as everyone stood up and went their separate ways.

After Wally and Kuki left the room, her wails following them down the hall, Nigel jumped down from his spot on the podium and walked to the couch, where Hoagie hadn't budged and inch. "Hoagie," Nigel began, shaking his friend's shoulder to wake him up from his quiet-trance. "Are you okay," he asked, seeing that he had been most affected by this predicament.

"Yeah," he said, looking up at the British boy, before standing. "I'm sorry, what where you saying before?"

"Nothing, c'mon, we've got to go to Moon base and tell them what has happened, " Nigel smiled, seeing his friend finally began to talk. The two of them made their way towards the hangar once again and boarded. The S.C.H.O.O.L.B.U.S once more.

TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE

"And then, after Hoagie wouldn't stop making all of those stupid jokes of his, them pirates came on over, and just knocked Abby out, " she finished telling Paula of how she had came onto the ship.

By now, Paula was sitting informaly in a chair by leaning her body against the back while her legs had the back end between. "Wow," she exclaimed. "Your story sounds more epic than mine, all that happened to me was that I was walking towards the school for basketball camp, and then two pirates came and took me away to their ship." Paula shrugged in modest embarrassment.

"I mean, how did they do that anyway? The whole making me pass out thing," Abby asked her.

"Easy, see there's a pressure point of everyone, right here on the neck," Paula explained, touching a part of the side of Abby's next, unfortunately, it made the said girl pass out again. "Whoops," Paula winced.

About five minutes later, Abby woke up and shot up in an instant. "How did you do that," she asked, rubbing her neck.

"It's easy. When I grow up, I want to become a doctor, so sometimes I read my Mom's medical books for fun," she shrugged in response. "Sorry about that though, I didn't mean to press it that hard."

"It's cool," Abby told her waving it off. "Man, if only moon base didn't make us go on probation," Abby muttered.

"What moon base," Paula asked, hearing upon the mutterings. "Oh my gosh, you're a KND operative, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what about it," Abby asked her, feeling unsure on what side Paula lied on.

"I think they're cool. I've never been noticed by them though, it seemed whenever I'm around, they aren't there," she shrugged.

"Anyway, if you're part of the KND, how come you didn't kick the pirates' butt," she asked her.

Now, it was Abby's turn to be embarrassed, for she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, ya see, the Moon Base was investigating our team for the guh-millionth time, and they decided that after a failed mission...we kinda needed a break."

"You mean something went wrong, so they put you guys on probation? You don't have to sugarcoat it ya know," Paula replied, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"Hm, you're smarter than numbuh 4 I see," Abby retorted.

"Who's numbuh 4?"

"Well, he's really tough...but not the brightest bulb on the tree if ya know what Abby means. He's got a major crush on one of the teammates though. That's numbuh 3, and she's...well, kinda kooky sometimes."

"Are there any others," Paula asked, once again resting her head on the back of her chair again.

After Abby was finished naming all of the operatives on her team, including her numbuh as well, a loud bang was heard from their cell door, causing both girls to become quiet.

"All right ye ladies, stop that talking and come on out. It's time to be put to work," the gruff voice said as he opened the door holding cuffs that were linked together.

"What are they doing," Abby asked as Paula's ankles were being shackled.

"They do this every night and sometimes in the early dawn. They don't want us to become too comfortable here, and they say that their Captain, whom I've never seen yet, wants us to know who's in charge around here...oh, and I wouldn't fight them if I were you," Paula told Abby as she was getting in a fighting stance. "If they know how to make you pass out, they'll do it again. Plus, they'll make you drink the expired milk they keep on board," to which Paula began to shrug.

"How do you know," Abby asked as she too was shackled and was lead out of their cell.

"Because, I've tried doing it before. After the fifth time though, the milk seems to make you pass out," Paula whispered back with a grin.

TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE+TWO+FIVE

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter isn't very long, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting..plus, I wanna make this story a bit longer...oh, and by the way, any of you guys want to guess on what they want with the kids and their link to the flavors of milk, give ya three guesses...

Oh, before I forget: and if you want to know exactly what height the captain is, if you've seen any of the Austin Powers' movies, think of Mini-me.

Please review, or I'll make Nigel come to your house and badly sing lullaby from operation: D.I.A.P.E.R.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans for Both sides

(Alright, I wasn't expecting people to review overnight, but I was too excited and had to make another chapter. Anyways, I have to go to a friend's b-day party soon...not sure any of you would care about that whether or not, so here goes the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND, but Paula the Prisoner is mine, if that seems a bit obvious, maybe I should change my user name...oh well, I won't.

Oh, I've finally seen Operation: CARAMEL, and I have to say that numbuh 4 was so cute : "Y-yo big meanie." (then begins to cry.) But numbuh 3 creeped me out with her Gothic-ness.

MOOMOOMOOMOO

Chapter 4: insert a random title here for the moment

MOOMOOMOOMOO

"But Numbuh 362, she's our friend! We have to be off of probation, at least for this mission," Nigel protested, trying to see common ground with the Supreme Commander.

"No buts Numbuh 1, we can't take that risk. Besides, I'm going to have a nearby sector take this rescue mission in their hands. It's all for the best," Rachel told him, before jumping down from her podium to the steps. After Numbuh 86, Fanny, had left with a most satisfied smirk upon her face, Rachel went towards Nigel.

"Look, I know that she's your friend, but I've already put the command out, and knowing Fanny, she won't change her mind...Tell Hoagie I'm sorry," she added patting Nigel on the shoulder before leaving the room to tend to other duties

Sighing, Nigel nodded as he left the room towards the Moon Base Hangar. The meeting with the Supreme Commander did not go well, for at first Hoagie decided to stay in the vehicle, saying that he wanted to think for awhile; next, Numbuh 86 kept screeching in his ear as to why was he in the Moon Base to begin with; then there was the hassle and laughter from the other operatives of them pointing and laughing of why his weapons were taken and that why was he on probation.

Now, seeing that they're pleas to rescue their second-in-command went downhill, Nigel had to face Hoagie who seemed a bit too..unlike himself.

"Any good news?" Nigel winced at Hoagie's hopeful question, but his face must've been too sad, for Hoagie had already jumped to conclusions. "Never mind, she said no, huh?"

"Well, don't worry. They're going to send another sector to investigate and rescue," Nigel shrugged, hoping that would make his pilot-friend better.

"Oh...well, that's better than nothing, I guess," Hoagie sighed, as Nigel smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad you're thinking positive...Numbuh 2, take us home," Nigel added as he went to his leader's chair. Normally, he would've sat in the passenger's chair next to Hoagie, but seeing as how the circumstances were, he decided not to risk it for that was most of the time Abby's seat.

_That's what you think... _Hoagie thought to himself as he smirked a little.

MOOMOOMOOMOO

"Why do we even have to swab the deck? It's not like they make it dirty all the time," Abby grumbled as she and Paula were swabbing the deck as the Pirates began to sing their merry songs.

"You'd be surprised as to what they would come up with," Paula told her as she leaned against her mop, only to have it slip on the newly cleaned and pine-sol scented floorboards. "Ow," she muttered before Abby helped her up.

"Hey, stop messing up the floor, or we'll make ye pay," a pirate yelled before chugging down a school-sized carton of chocolate milk. Sighing in content of it's creamy goodness, he threw it upon the floor, where some chocolate had spilled onto the boards, making both Paula and Abby groan in tiredness.

"Look, we've been at this for five hours, and until now, the deck didn't really need to be cleaned. Can we please go to our cells, or at least switch to kitchen duty," Abby asked, trying to mask her tired voice in cool talk.

"I'd rather take kitchen duty. It's too hot up here, even at night," Paula whispered, before they heard the pirate mull on Abby's question.

"Alright...but be sure to send them laddies down there up here, by now they must've been freezing, besides, the two of you can at least cook better than them two can, eh?" The pirate began to laugh as Paula mimicked his speech by using her hand, which made Abby giggle.

"Hey! None of that giggling allowed on my ship," a voice yelled, making both Paula, Abby and the pirates alike shake and fall to the floor. Turning towards the door, both girls saw what had caused the huge voice.

"That's the captain," Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know...I'm just as surprised as you are," Paula said, rubbing her eyes to make sure her vision wasn't messed with. "Either he's been on the 'Honey I Shrunk the Kids' set, or he's really that short."

"Do not make fun of me height lassies, for soon I shall not be this height for long," the small captain growled, making Paula and Abby look at each other, then burst out loudly in laughter.

"Y-y-you're not serious," Paula gasped between giggles.

"No, he's 'vewy, vewy' serious," Abby told her, using baby talk at the captain.

"There'll be enough of that! Now, get into the kitchen, before I skin ye hides," the captain yelled as he jumped upward with a sword that was twice his height and swung it about, causing a few mustaches on some pirates to fall being cut.

As they sprang up from the floor, both Abby and Paula nodded, fearful of the sword, they picked up their shackles so they wouldn't trip, and ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Are we free," a small boy, probably the age of 7 with black hair and green eyes asked as the two dark-skinned girls huffed when they appeared in the kitchen.

"No," Abby gasped between breaths. "They wants you two to go up there and begin to swab the deck," she added, before coughing because of the cold.

"Drat, I thought we'd be let out for sure," a tall boy, who looked to be about 12 with blond hair and brown eyes moaned before the two of them went up the stairs.

"Don't push your luck...the captain of the ship's out there, and I'd advise to not laugh," Paula called out after them. Sadly, her words fell upon deaf ears, for she and Abby heard loud roars of laughter, soon followed by a growl and swishing.

"Abby thinks that they did push their luck," Abby snickered, causing Paula to do the same.

MOOMOOMOOMOO

"So, anything," was the immediate reply of Wally, he was sitting on the couch with Kuki, the TV turned on a rainbow monkey channel, which had apparently made a good distraction for the Distractions Specialist. It had surprised both Nigel and Hoagie at first, but in recent circumstances, they figured that Wally didn't mind their cuteness.

Both Nigel and Hoagie shook their head, before Nigel went off to the bathroom (1). Seeing that their commander was gone, Hoagie went over to the couch to see if his plan would go in effect.

"So, what really did happen," Wally asked again, while Kuki became absorbed into the show, or so they thought.

"See, as it turns out, Numbuh 362 plans to have another sector go for the rescue mission, since she doesn't want us to be let off so early—probably under influence of Numbuh 86 no doubt," Hoagie sniffed before sitting back into the couch's cushions.

"Darn that cruddy girl. She always wants her way...what do you plan to do about it though," Wally asked him. He wanted to save their friend, but he knew Hoagie was a bit more concerned...who wouldn't? Wally knew that if he had caused Kuki to be captured, he'd be beating himself up almost everyday—pun intended.

"Well, don't tell Numbuh 1, but I'm not going to sit around waiting for some other sector to take their sweet time to help Abby. I'd rather go and do it myself--"

"But how? They've taken her and you don't know where they have gone; what they plan to do to her, or even how you are even going to find them...then, how in the crud are you supposed to fight them off, saying they even do put off a fight," Wally asked, question after question. By now, his voice was getting louder with each question that Hoagie had to shush him so they wouldn't shake Kuki from her Rainbow monkey trance.

"I've got a plan...don't worry, I know what to do. So, are you in," Hoagie asked him.

Thinking on this for a moment, which actually surprised Hoagie, Wally nodded and was about to answer when a voice answered for him.

"Count me in," Kuki said, making both Hoagie and Wally turn to look at her in shock."What? I wanna save Numbuh 5 too, she's my best friend," she added cheerfully.

MOOMOOMOOMOO

"Finally! Abby thought she'd never say this, but I'm tired of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla milk," she exclaimed as she fellt backwards onto her bunk, underneath Paula's.

"How do you think I feel? I've been here about five days before you, and I'm already deciding to become lactose intolerant," Paula moaned, climbing up the wall and jumping into the top hammock-bunk. "Any ideas yet," she added, once her eyes were closed.

"About what?"

"About how we're going to get out of here. You've been here for at least a day, you've already sworn off flavored milk," she replied, before hanging her head over the hammock so she could see her cellmate. "And besides, you're a KND operative. What's your specialty in your devison?"

"Stealth and sneck tatics," Abby replied in an instant, her eyes closed as though she had done this before.

"See, you can sneak about like that," Paula told her, snapping her hands in emphasis.

"It's not that easy, we've got to plan something out; make sure that we can get the key before they shackle our feet; and even if we get to do all of that and manage not to get caught, how are we going to get off this boat?"

"Well, don't you have a communicator or something?"

"No."

"Oh, well...I dunno, I'll think of something. 'Night," Paula finished, getting back into her own bunk. "Oh, Abby?"

"Hmph," she mumbled, almost into deep sleep.

"You've told me about all your friends on your team, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I was wondering."

"What?

"What's Numbuh 1 like," Paula asked, causing Abby to lift her head from her pillow and put her head out to look at Paula in a confused manner.

MOOMOOMOOMOO

(A/N: O.o, okay most of you guys are gonna be all like, "whoa." or maybe, " this is happening to fast"

Well don't worry, as long as my noggin still works, I'm going to be thinking of some situations, if any of you guys have any ideas of what the pirates could do to Paula and Abby, please, don't hesitate to put it in you reviews.!

(1)- for those of you wondering what this was, I just put that there to say something: What other duties was Nigel going to do? Play with Kuki's rainbow monkey again :3)


	5. Chapter 5: Two Weeks to Think

(A/N: Wow, it's been awhile for me to add in another chapter...but my school was out since May 29 ...Woo...and now I'm back to school since August 19...dang. Long time to work on this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND, or Numbuhs 1-5...though if I did, I would add my OCC in there to comfort Nigel when Lizzie dumped him Or at least let Rachel and Nigel have a fluffy romance!

That being said, I've finally seen Operation GIRLFRIEND, and may I say that it was so cheesy...but I loved it when Nigel and Lizzie tangoed.)

&

Chapter 5: Two Weeks of Thinking...

&

"What?" Abby asked her, a little surprised at what the girl above her had said. "Uh, Abby thinks there's something in her ears, for she didn't hear you correctly," she added, digging her pinkie into her ear to make sure there was no wax, which there wasn't.

"Well, what's numbuh 1 like," Paula asked again, a little hesitant to reply.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Eh, sometimes it's kinda scary in the dark when there's no sound...and, I like conversation," she shrugged in her hammock, hoping that explanation would be enough.

"Really...well, Nigel, in a nutshell he can be really stubborn," Abby began before stifling a yawn. "Never really listens to reason, always wants to do things his way...sometimes they work, sometimes they don't...and sometimes, they're just crazy."

"Really? That kinda sounds like me sometimes," Paula giggled, before she too began to yawn. "If you ask me, I think they worked us too hard," she added before looking out from her hammock again. "Do you have any ideas on what they plan to do with us though?"

"Not in particular, no," Abby replied as she put her hands behind her back.

" Oh...well, do you think that maybe the captain had just drank tainted milk and stirred up a crazy group of pirates on a while goose-hunt," Paula asked, again getting a bewildered look from Abby.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I forget to mention I have a tendency to be random sometimes," Paula shrugged. "Oh, and before I forget, I remember that we're supposed to go to Ireland soon or something," she frowned, setting back into her hammock.

"What do you think is in Ireland," Abby asked, her responses coming a little bit slower now.

"I dunno, probably the 'Strawberry' the captain keeps ranting about."

Soon, the two of them fell asleep as the rocking of the boat lulled them two that way.

&

"So, what's the plan Numbuh 2," Wally asked, a bit weirded out that Kuki wanted to join in, but had agreed to it anyway.

"Well, I'm planning on making a new invention, not that I haven't been for awhile," he snorted while Kuki and Wally both rolled their eyes. "But, when it's done, we have to find some way for Numbuh 1 to not find out so..."

"So what," Kuki asked.

"One of us is going to have to stay with him to keep him in the dark. Now, since we're dealing with nautical dairy pirates, we'll probably have to have some sort of good fighting skills," Hoagie began.

"Then I'm your boy for the job," Wally said proudly as he punched the air in emphasis, not expecting to hit Kuki's rainbow monkey in the process.

"No! Not my sulking-rainbow monkey," she squealed chasing after it.

"Oops, sorry kooks," Wally winced as the mad Japanese girl came back to the couch giving him a glare.

"Right," Hoagie said, acting as though the slight interruption didn't happen. "So that means that you're going to have to distract him Numbuh 3," Hoagie told the girl.

"That is my specialty," she grinned.

"So...what now then, since that's settled," Wally asked, scratching his head.

"Well, now we just have to make sure nothing goes wrong, and that we can save Abby in time--"

"In time for what? It's not like she's in any danger is she?"

"Actually Numbuh 4...I have no clue, but I have a bad feeling about it," Hoagie shrugged.

&

_Week 1, on the SS. Dairy King..._

"This stinks," Abby said blankly.

"You're telling me, I hate this job--"

"No, I mean it actually stinks. Who leaves a milk container out by the refrigerator when clearly you're supposed to put it back in. Obviously, Numbuh 4 would've figured this out," Abby cringed at the green fumes that had protruded from the crate of clearly expired milk cartons. Apparently, this was their punishment for their escape attempt.

After the first night there for Abby, fourth for Paula, they had planned together to get off the boat. At first Paula questioned how, but it was all explained when the boat had stopped to pillage the beaches of Orlando, Florida. As the pirates came onto land, disrupting Sea World and Seamu the Whale in the process, Abby signaled Paula to get out of their room by using their irresistible girl charm to one of the dumber than average pirates, who had willingly gave them the key.

Seeing this to get out, without the shackle they would always place on them before they were let out, Paula kept watch while Abby snuck to the other cabin to let the boys out. Unfortunately, their plan didn't go so well, as the dimwitted pirate—whom they had forgotten to knock out first after escaping, had gone to alert the captain...who sentenced them back to their cabin with a very sharp straw-sword and to also, the duty they had to do right now.

Ironically, Abby thought to herself, the funny thing was is that while they had to do this duty, the actual thing did smell like actual 'doody'. Although corny, and somewhat unlike what she would've really made up, she giggled out loud. The joke cheesy, pun intended, joke had made her think of someone who would always come up with these every which way.

"Something on your mind," Paula asked her.

"Uh...yeah, a friend of mine."

"Who? Is it Numbuh 2...wait, his name's Hoagie right," Paula asked, hoping her memory was corrected.

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Oh, well it's a bit obvious. You told me he likes making corny jokes, right?"

"Right," Abby asked, a bit wary to what the girl was getting at.

"Well, apparently, you're laughing at a corny joke right now probably. And..." she began to add, while her eyes squinted. "I think you like him."

"Of course, as a friend--"

"No. I mean like _like-like_ him," Paula sighed hoping the girl would get the hint.

"What makes you say that," Abby asked, a little taken aback by this question.

"Oh, well...for starters, you keep calling him Hoagie, instead of by his codename. By what you've told me, you also pick on him all the time, and now you're laughing at something he would normally do. If that doesn't stand for something, then I don't know what does," Paula finished, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Well, you wanna know what Abby thinks," Abby asked.

"No, what does Abby think?"

"Abby thinks that you're losing your mind to these crate fumes," she smirked as she threw the seemingly clean crate into a barrel of clean water, to which Paula did the same gesture.

&

_Week 1, Sector V... _

Hoagie worked in his lab, still

squinting to keep his vision on the small nano-chip he was working on, though for some reason, his stomach kept getting in the way. (A/N: no, not the way you're thinking either, lol) Figuring he'd better get something to eat, seeing that the intake of food might jog his brain up, he got up and left the room...only to bump into Nigel outside of his door.

"Ah," he cried as Nigel jumped back and cried as well. Once the two of them regained their composures, Hoagie was the first to ask, "what are you doing?"

"Well, Numbuh 2, it seems you've been locked up in your room for the past five days. What have you been doing, I know it's more than just watching Yipper," Nigel asked, trying to look past his friend's shoulder into the Lab.

"Oh well," Hoagie began as he tried to block his friend's view. "I've just been, uh, working on some new 2 x 4 technology. Just to keep busy, he he," he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure," Nigel asked him, raising an eyebrow. "You know, by the way you've been acting lately, it's almost as though Cree was taken rather than Abby--"

"Oh my gosh, Cree's taken too," Hoagie cried.

"No. She's not, but thanks for noticing. Anyway, it's almost time for dinner so you should finish up soon," Nigel waved him off before leaving, as Hoagie began to close the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he called out. As he walked down the hall, he frowned a bit to himself.

_That is weird.. _he thought. _Maybe if I had something to eat, I could think clearer..._ he closed the door behind him and went down the hall.

After his snack fix, Hoagie went to the main lounge room to clear his head a bit, maybe think of something else for awhile. It sounded a bit selfish, but it would make sense to do so. He grabbed a book from the bookshelf, and began to read.

"Huh. 'The Mysteries of the Sea: Many ways to achieve Supreme Power'. I wonder how long we had this one," he asked, opening the book and reading the chapters. He noticed that most of the stories...er, mysteries were of some sort of nautical figures obtaining power. Then, as he was skimming the chapters, one had caught his eye.

"_Legend of the Three Flavors of Milk... _

"_There have been many who have wondered how the flavors of milk would get kids to drink it and grow strong and healthy. Legends were made to explain it's flavors, but there is one legend in particular that makes the drinker all powerful._

"_Not only has it made it's user become tall and larger than life, it benefits them by having invulnerability against things that would try to penetrate it's bones; different milk-themed rays; and an excessive bite._

"_One wonders how this power would come to be. It doesn't come from different flavors of regular milk...but that from different kids that resemble the different flavors..._

"_Vanilla-- Creamy and smooth in to go down easy while tasting sweet and delicious as ever. Two of these in male form in required.._

"_Chocolate-- bitter, yet nice and rich to cause satisfaction. Two of these in female form is required._

"_And finally, Strawberry-- berrylike, nutritious, and very sweet so as to set apart itself from the others by being a berry flavor. One of male form, and one of female form is required._

"_Some historians and theorists say that once these six beings of flavor are combined and--" _That's when Hoagie stopped. There was nothing left after that sentence. It looked as though the rest had been ripped out.

"Combined and what," Hoagie pondered. He looked back at the passage and reread it a couple of times, and that's when something clicked. Those milk-pillaging-pirates. That's the reason they took off with Abby, because she resembled a flavor of milk...but then, he and numbuh 4 had resembled the flavor of vanilla...so how come they weren't taken as well?

"Maybe because they had already taken the two vanilla's," he figured.

&

_Week 2, S.S. Dairy King..._

Paula lied in her hammock, asleep from the duo's third attempt at making an escape in the past two weeks, while Abby lied awake still thinking about it. This one seemed a bit better, than the one that had gone down when the ship stopped in Florida... except that they were farther from home as to them being in the Gulf of Mexico. While the pirates went to find some more things to pillage, Paula had managed to get the key. Apparently, she had saved it from when the last time tried to escape and the pirate hadn't remembered to give her the key back.

After unlocking themselves-- this time, knocking out the pirate on guard duty, they went to go free the other two boys on the ship down the hall. As the four of them ran up the stairs, they hadn't expected for the Captain to be coming on board to take a little nap. (Figuring on his stature, it did look like nap time for him...)

And so, the four of them were pushed back into their cabins with another pointed straw-sword, and this time locked without dinner. "Man, I'm gonna soon get a callus from that sword pointing," Abby muttered, as she rubbed her arm from where the sword would always poke her. (A/N: yes, that does sound wrong .)

"Well, we'll try next week. Right Paula," she asked the girl above her bunk, answered by a rustle in the hammock and a mutter that sounded like, "five more minutes..." Shaking her head while smiling, Abby turned and went to sleep.

Later on that night, Abby hadn't expected to be up that late. Something on her head was rustling...or, beeping? Taking off her hat, she sat up in her bunk, and clicked the button on inside. There was a small compartment where a mp3 player was hidden. Now, Abby knew her hat like she knew the insides of her eyes...but how did this get in her hat.

Then, of course, a memory came to mind...

(whoo-hoo! Flashback! wiggle-wiggle)

_It was a normal day in the sector V treehouse...well, more like a nice slow and boring day. Wally and Kuki were on the floor in front of the main t.v. Playing a video game...which Kuki was winning, making Wally a bit miffed. "Cruddy game," he muttered, while trying to get his Yipper plane back into the sky, instead of smoking and zooming near the ground._

_Kuki however, was having the time of her life: her plane was still soaring in the air shooting each Rambo-Dingo and Heckal-Mackeral that came to be a threat. Abby shook her head as she smirked at Wally getting more mad at the game, and more red as Kuki kept smiling at him._

"_Uh...hey Abby," a voice behind the couch said. Abby turned around and saw Hoagie, rubbing the back of his head. Either he had done something stupid, made a dumb pun/line, or was trying to ask her another way to woo Cree. _

"_Yeah," she asked, turning her focus back to the magazine she had in her hands._

"_Well, uh...I was wondering. Could you give Cree this," he asked, handing her a little mechanical rose that was spray-painted. It also had a small letter on it taped on the metal stem. Abby hadn't bothered to look up, but she unconsiously nodded and took the item._

"_Oh..and I got you this," he added, which had then gotten Abby's attention. She looked up, and noticed a small little blue and red mp3 player with ear-buds and a piece of paper. "I know since that...well, after Operation U.N.C.O.O.L., how you went through all that with me to get Yipper # 78, and you were kinda mad...I kinda figured that maybe you would like this," he asked hopefully._

_Abby looked at it for a moment. She really hadn't expected him to remember that mission, she figured he forgot it. Still, that was nice of him to make amends. She took it and smiled at him. "Thanks Hoagie, Abby appreciates it."_

_She didn't know that he had been holding his breath, but after she had said her thanks, he did an exhale. Then, he turned away to go back into his lab to work on some more 2x4 technology. But now, since Abby was thinking back on it, she had to ask... "Wait a minute...was his face red?"_

Abby looked at the small red and blue mp3 player and smiled to herself. That Hoagie...he always did want to try and make amends for something he did wrong. "I wonder what he's doing now," she thought to herself, putting the device back into her hat.

&

_Week 2, Sector V Treehouse..._

Kuki was sitting at a table, still trying to busy herself without going into another fit of crying. "More tea miss love-a-lot care bear-- er, I mean, Love-a-lots Rainbow monkey?" She put some pretend tea into the tea cup, as she hummed to herself. Then, a boy with an orange sweatshirt barged into the room.

She was so surprised, the teapot flew out of her hands, landed on the big-bottom Rainbow monkey and knocked him out of his seat. "Wally," she whined. "You made Big-Bottom Rainbow Monkey fall on his butt!"

"Sorry Kooks," Wally said, looking as though he was out of breath. "But come on, Numbuh 1 says we've got to go into the main room. Somethin' important," he urged, while pulling her by the sleeve. And just by chance, Kuki managed to grab 'Important-Meeting' Rainbow Monkey, before they left her room.

As they ran down the hall, still holding hands but in a rush, Wally sort of tried to sum up what was happening. "Numbuh 1 says that maybe we've got a lead on why those milky pirates wanted Numbuh 5."

&

"Now that we're all here, Numbuh 2 has something to share with us. Numbuh 2," Nigel asked, as he left the podium so Hoagie could tell them what he had found.

"Ahem. A couple of days ago, I found this book--"

"Cruddy books. They always wanted to kill ya," Wally interrupted.

"As I was saying. When I found this book, I was bored and decided to look in it. Remember how those milk pirates took Numbuh 5 for no apparent reason? Well, listen..." then he shared the same information that he had read last week and was still trying to decifer. When he was done, he asked if the others could know what it meant, or at least where the other page was at.

"I have no clue...maybe Mystical-Psychic Rainbow Monkey knows...I'll go get her," Kuki said cheerfully, happy that at least they found something.

"So, what? Numbuh Five is actually a milk flavor," Wally asked, still confused.

"Well, yes and no. It could actually be anyone, but they just were a bit too picky that day I guess," Hoagie shrugged.

Nigel mulled on this, awhile longer. "I'll go run this over with Moonbase, this'll help them in their search. Nice work Numbuh Two," Nigel patted Hoagie on the back, before going to the trans-communications room.

After he left, Kuki came back in with a lavender colored Rainbow monkey. It wore a hankercheif that had swirls on it and question marks. On it's monkey ears were two large fake golden earrings, and in it's stubby arms were a fake little crystal ball that glowed. In a nutshell, it was basically the persuasion of a gypsy.

"Ohm," Kuki chanted as she sat down cross-legged on the floor with her rainbow monkey in her lap. "Ohm..."

"Wow, that's the calmest I've ever seen her," Wally muttered, raising an eyebrow. "So Hoagie, now that Numbuh One knows about this, and is gonna tell the Moon Base, what'll that give us?"

"If I know Numbuhs 20-20 and numbuh 65...about two more weeks to get a head start," Hoagie offered.

&

(A/N: And I'll leave you there for that ladies and gentlemen. So, please review and send me some good ideas if you have them. I'll give you a shout-out if you do..oh, and has anyone figured out what the pirates still plan to do? .)


End file.
